The vast advantages of computer word processing technology are somewhat offset by the annoying hum and clatter of the computer printer devices. Computer keyboards are relatively quiet when in use so the noise from a printer, when activated, is especially annoying. Furthermore, printers operate at extremely high speeds so the sounds produced are quite distinctive from those of a manual or even electronic typewriter. The printing head in a computer printer operates at very high speed and consequently produces a fairly loud and continuous noise. It becomes desirable to minimize printer noise while maintaining proximity of the printer to the remainder of the computer equipment for easy access to the printout material produced.
As a solution to the printer noise problem, various sound reducing enclosures have been developed. These enclosures typically are in the form of a cover or box that receives the computer printer. The box will include appropriate sound deadening or sound absorbing materials lining the walls of the box and appropriate access doors and slots for permitting access to the printer and paperfeeds.
Prior sound deadening or dampening enclosures have been effective in reducing noise levels in the area around computer printers. However, the enclosures of themselves have not typically permitted adequate ventilation to the enclosed printers. The working components of computer printers become warm and can possibly overheat within a sound enclosure that does not permit relatively free circulation of cooling air. Auxiliary blowers have been introduced as a solution to this problem. A fan housing is attached to the sound enclosure and is used to either blow air into or out from the printer receiving compartment within the enclosure.
Blowers eliminate the cooling problem but do not improve the sound deadening qualities of the enclosures. The fans in fact create additional noise during operation. The fan blade and motor noise is not dampened from within the printer enclosures because the fans are typically mounted directly adjacent to the external surfaces of the enclosures.
Higher quality computer printers include internal fans for circulating air about heat producing components. These fans function effectively to circulate air from the ambient atmosphere about the computer components and are not overly noisy. Printer fans become substantially redundant when additional fans are used with the computer sound enclosure. Furthermore, the additional fan on a computer sound enclosure substantially increases the overall cost of the sound enclosure unit.
It may be understood from the above that it is desirable to obtain a form of computer sound enclosure with facilities for directing ambient, cooling air to the printer mechanisms without producing additional sound pollution .